The Necklace Kisame One Shot
by SexiLexiLovesTacos
Summary: I know a lot of people don't like Kisame... but I think he could be a sweetheart.


Name:Mai

Looks: Black hair usually tied up in a messy bun, bright purple eyes, and always wears the Akatsuki cloak no matter what.

How she joined Akatsuki: Her Dad abused her after her mom died, so she decided to run away. After about a few weeks of running, she fainted in the forest. Kisame and Itachi found her and they felt how strong she was and thought she'd make a good woke up in the Akatuski's hideout and after Pein explained to her what happened, she decided this was a better home than her old home. She immediately got assigned to Itachi's squad, and she befriended Kisame and Tobi immediately.

Personality: Bubbly, prankster, fun-loving, Strong-willed, stubborn, loves water, because her Dad abused her, she knew that being depressed wouldn't help anyone, so she always sees the bright side of things, even if it irritates some of the Akatsuki members.

Mai laughed as she ran down the hall, an angry Hidan after her. "Mai! You little bi-" before he could finish, Hidan tripped and the towel(He only had a towel on . ) fell off. Mai stopped and looked back, the video camera in her hands proof of her prank, by her side. Mai's eyes got wide as she yelled "Ahh! I'm blind! AHHH!" stumbling back and into the first room she could find.

She breathed, relieved, then looked around to see who's room she stumbled in. Her black hair fell into her eyes, and she pushed it away. She saw the back of Kisame's head, who was sitting at his desk, working intently on was one of her Sclose friends, and she developed quite a big crush on him. But lately he's been quite distant and he's always busy, and Mai was getting worried. "Kisame?" she said curiously, standing jumped and turned around frantically. She stepped closer. "Whatcha doin?" She asked. "Nothing. Mai, get out of my room." Kisame said. Mai recoiled a bit. "C'mon at least let me se-" "Now." Kisame said sternly. Mai gave one last look at him and ran out of the room.

Mai looked down. "Why? Why is he acting like that?" Mai thought miserably. The camera in her hands was the least of her worries now. She shuffled down the halls and out the front of the door, the camera now hanging from her neck. She ran through the forest and stopped when she came to a beautiful sparkling lake in the middle of a clearing. The sun reflected off of the water, making the water seem to walked over to the shore and slipped off her shoes. The water splashed against the shore, and against her legs. Water always soothed her. This was her favorite spot to think.

"Does he hate me now?" Mai thought. She looked up at the sky, clouds dotting it."What did I do?"

She stayed there for about 20 more minutes before finally deciding to get up. She grabbed her shoes and started walking back.

~Fast Forward To After Dinner~

"What is going on with him?" Mai said to no one in particular. "Dunno. He's been in his room all day. When I asked him, he said he had something to work on, un." Deidara said, walking beside me. "Well, he's becoming more and more weird." Mai said sadly. "Well, if I were you,I'd be more worried about Hidan. He's pissed, un." Deidara eyes got wide. "Oh crap!" Mai yelled, then started running towards her room. She slammed the door and locked it. "I'm dead." Mai muttered. She turned then noticed a little box on her bed. Confused, Mai walked over to it and opened it. In it was a necklace; a metal water droplet, with a little glass ball on the top. Mai eyed it closer and saw a little bit of water in the glass. "Wonder where this came from." Mai murmured. She pulled it out and she saw it was on a small silver chain. She slid it over her head and walked back out of her room, hoping she won't be killed by Hidan.

~Fast Foward To Next Day~

When Mai walked into the kitchen for breakfast, she got a surprise. There, sitting in his usual spot, was barely noticed Itachi looking at the paper at the counter and Sasori working on his puppet. "AHH! KISAME!" Mai yelled as she ran up and hugged him. "Haha, hey Mai." Kisame laughed. "I actually remember what your face looks like now." Mai giggled. Kisame then noticed the necklace. "Where'd ya get that?" Kisame asked. She looked down. "I found it in a box on my bed. I'm guessing someone gave it to me." Mai said. By now Sasori and Itachi already left. Kisame stood up. "Well, whoever gave it to you must like you alot." Kisame muttered. "Well, there's someone else I like..."Mai trailed off then slapped a hand over her mouth, knowing she most likely said too much. Kisame stepped closer. "Who?" he smirked. Mai gulped. "Um...Um.."

she said, flustered. "Mai...?" he said and stepped closer so he was an inch from her face. "Well... It's yo-"before she could finish Kisame smashed his lips onto his. Mai was shocked but immediately melded into the kiss, the blood rushing to her head. After a few more seconds he broke apart, but he kept a hand on the small of her back."D-did you g-give me t-th-" before she could finish Kisame smirked. "Well, yeah. That's what I've been working on for the past...well.. the past while." he laughed. She smiled. "Now...What did you do to get Hidan so mad?"he asked. "Umm...hehe. I sorta...recorded him singing, badly I might add, in the shower." Mai giggled, embarrased. Kisame let out a laugh. "So that's why he kept asking where you we-" "HAHA! BLACKMAIL!" Hidan walked in, smiling like he just used a tank of loopy gas,but he dropped his smile and his eyes got wide as soon as he saw Mai. "Whatcha got there, Hidan?" Kisame said, wrapping a protective arm around Mai."Oh not-" Hidan ran at full speed the opposite way, and Kisame and Mai ran after him. Hidan took a wrong turn and ended up at a locked door. "Now. What's on it?" Kisame growled, Mai peeking from behind his back. She then walked up to Hidan and wrestled the camera out of his hands. She turned it on and saw her dancing around in her room singing into her hairbrush. A blush spread across her face. "Urgh." Mai growled as she erased the footage. "NOOO!" Hidan yelled, then pushed past them to his room. "Heh. What a sissy." Kisame smirked. Mai giggled. "Now, where were we?"she asked.


End file.
